


it's too late

by Andreina_D



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreina_D/pseuds/Andreina_D
Summary: ke fun of themTired neji hits them hardthe hokage upon learning expels neji saying that they are very dangerous but his companions(saku, sai and tenten) they don't let their partner leave or at least they don't just leave with him swearing revenge and join akatsukiwhen their colleagues want to get them back, it's too late
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Neji Hyuga/Tenten





	1. 1

There were 5 people

2 black hair

1 silver hair

1 blond

and 1 pink hair

saku: but I can be useful ... I will heal them, if that (said our beautiful pink hair)

Sasuke: you're just a nuisance

Kakashi: I'm sorry Sakura but it is true that we will not need you to heal us since without you it is unlikely that we will hurt ourselves.

sai: if the ugly one stays, me too (hugs sakura)

naruto: nee .. sai is your decision if you want to stay with her

kaka-sasu-naru: bye (they're leaving)

sai: we have to notify the hokage

sakura and sai go to hokage tower

already inside

Hokage: What do you want to tell me?

saku: kakashi - sensei, naruto sasuke - kun se - se (tears come out)

Sai when he saw that his partner could not continue, decided to do it the

sai: they left the city to kill Itachi uchiha .. they are traitors

tsunade: hmp ... thanks for letting me know ... then I will tell asuma if he can train them and they can go, NOW

after the old woman

tsunade: who you calling old damn brat

me: well ... shizune

tsuade: hmp I thought you were saying it for me and if Shizune is very old

me: yes, of course (with anime style fall), well after the jovial girl spoke they left (look at tsunade) better?

she nods

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------

the boys went to their houses

1 month later

tsunade: I sent you to call to tell you that Tenten and neji will be with you temporarily since Lee and Gai - sensei got sick from eating ongos in bad conditions due to their flame of youth

saku - sai: hai

everyone left

neji: and what will we call each other?

sai: I don't know

they both looked at the girls

ten-saku: we have talked and

Tenten: we decided to call each other

saku: team x

sai: sounds good

neji: I like it

Tenten: eh we made a baton let's start

the girls said they told the boys the baton

saku: come on?

the others: hai

Tenten: who did it

neji: me

neji:! WHERE THE WINNERS ARE SAYING, SAY NOW!

TEAM X: YA

neji:! WHERE ARE THE BEST, SAY NOW!

TEAM X: YA

They embrace without knowing what is coming


	2. 2

few weeks later

in the hokage tower

tsunade: sakura and sai have become more of a burden than a help to the village (says angrily)

iruka: they have escaped from some training (also angry)

gai: neji and tente went out the flame of youth, you don't even go to training (while crying)

tsunade: then do you agree with what I'll do? ( question )

all senseis: there are

tsunade: well ....! shizune call team x now!

shizune: there is (what my lady is grasping is wrong)

Shizune leaves until where are the boys who were talking

shizune: guys call you the hokage

team x: hai

the boys go with shizune

upon reaching the hokage tower

the boys come in and are surprised to see all the teams were there

neji: he sent us to call tsunade - sama

tsu: if I wanted to inform you that despite your help we have found them incapable of being ninjas so from today they are no longer konoha ninjas and they are not allowed to leave konoha or do any mission

the boys were more than surprised

tenten: but why ... what? (with a broken voice)

sai: calm down, it's better to go .. guys let's go

the boys pay attention and leave

tsu: I think it was the best (sad)

gai: yes .. it was

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

the boys were in the square sitting until they feel they are named

ino: guys we found out what happened ... but hey they were right

Tenten you are very weak you hardly know taijutsus and some jutsus and you are tomboy

neji you are intelligent but you are very quiet and also you have become more of a burden and certainly if any of the main branch says something and you comply you have no willpower

Sai love you are handsome but you spend it drawing so you escape from training you know some jutsus and there is nothing

Sakura you are a cry, weak and you spend it sasuke this sasuke the other also asta lee is so strong you hardly know jutsus did not serve you the training with the hokage or the mark on your forehead

It is the best

sakura: shut up ino

shikamaru: do not make this more problematic just go crying that is what you are for (mocking) or by the way sai .. ino is very good with kisses and in bed

sai: damn (scream)

hanabi: bu bu cry neji after all you only serve to obey orders

Neji couldn't hold out and hit hanabi hard

which screams

hana: stupid I'll tell the hokage to expel you

after that the ninjas leave

saku: so some stupid call themselves friends and stab you in the back

bear: yes, damn

neji: hmp

sai was drawing dead shikamaru

the next day

the hokage had sent for neji

and

well sakura, tenten and sai went with him

hokage: neji you hit hanabi hyuga

neji: yes (answers dryly)

hokage: you are no longer a ninja and there would be no reason to hit someone and less someone less than you this behavior we will not accept in the village

neji: what do you mean

hokage: the last word is hiashi

hiashi: you hit one of my daughters, today she was my daughter, tomorrow it could be me or someone else I think the best thing would be for you to be expelled from the village

hokage: hasi ends the meeting ... Neji hyuga today you are expelled from the village hidden among the leaves

here: if they expel him, I'll go too

saku: and me

sai: and me

tsu: then it is your decision do not oppose me tomorrow morning they leave

the boys go out

next morning

tsunade: sus ninja tape

the boys deliver them, she crosses them out, returns them

the boys are leaving

who knows where

hours of walking later

you are getting ready to rest

but then someone stands in front of them

saku: you are .....

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

how was it ?


	3. 3

saku: you are itachi uchiha

ita: oh apparently they recognize me and tell me little doll what they are doing here (looking at sakura)

neji: we are expelled from the village (she said looking away) I have just as you care

ita: I offer you something ... join Akatsuki they would be good for us after all you can take revenge on konoha

the boys look at each other

and

sai: I accept (says sure)

neji: I'm going

sakura and tenten: if they go we too

Itachi smiles and says

ita: ok now follow me

the boys followed him until they reached a secluded place

the akatsuki lair

itachi: come in

The boys come in and there were all the Akatsukis

team x: hello ..

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- somewhere else

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

in konoha

the hokage is found together with gaara

gaa: and where is sakura I have to discuss things with her

tsu: I'm sorry kazekage but she along with hyuga neji, ama tenten and kasehaya sai have been expelled from konoha

gaa:! What ! Can you explain to me why (angry)

tsu: neji hyuga has beaten a minor even knowing that she was no longer a ninja also does not have the right to hit anyone the others wanted to go with him and well for me ... he was still weak

gaa: yes aja and I knew that if they escaped it was to train with me

tsunade is surprised

but she doesn't say anything

gaara: neji had not gone to train because she was training a jutsu to remove the cursed seal and you know he did

Tsunade was more than surprised

gaara: sai drew because he found a jutsu that made what he painted come to life and was manipulated at the whim of sai and he wouldn't even have to spend a drop of chakra

tsunade was speechless

gaa: tente was practicing the secret jutsus that were found in old scrolls and that were very dangerous but you know I achieved it

tsu: I ..

gaa: don't say anything let me finish ... and sakura she practiced medical jutsus, her strength and the power she has as she is the only descendant of yauri luna, one of the most important clans in the ninja world, but you don't go and you won't It matters to expel them, he knows that I cancel my peace treaty with Konoha

gaara leaves the hokage surprised

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- in the akatsuki lair

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

pain: then do not say more from today the four are part of akatsuki

team x: there

Pein: introduce yourselves

everyone shows up to a girl

XxXxXx: a pleasure I am mizumi suzuki

sai: hello (she is very cute)

Pein: well make yourself at home

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- (N / a: the boys were 13 almost 14)

4 years later

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- short I know but I have homework to do bye


	4. 4

4 years later

pov mizumi

4 years ago the boys arrived and I think I've been falling in love with Sai I just hope he doesn't find out ...

I joined Akatsuki because my family always sidestepped me, as if she did not want me, I met a boy who gave me hope of being loved, but he betrayed me like everyone else ...

flahs back

I found myself walking through the streets of Suna

he was wearing the sweater that yinju-kun gave me he told me that he loved me and gave me a kiss

I was wearing the sweater that yinju-kun gave me, he told me that he loved me and gave me a kiss  
He had summoned me near the entrance and exit of suna

When I arrive I see a scene that I isolate crying

When I arrive I see a scene that I isolate crying  
tears fell from my eyes

they turned to see me and laughed  
they turned to see me and laughed

jin: what are you going to cry on ... THAT WRONG I DIDN'T MEET THE CHALLENGE OF TAKING YOU TO BED but since (kisses the redhead)

I go out there crying

mizu: * I want to go I must go ... I'll tell Kankuro to see what he thinks *

still sad I go to where he lives

and I knock on the door, nobody will talk to me

a lady tells me

Sir: You are looking for the Kankuro child, he went on a mission of weeks

mizu: ho ... grace (he smiled sadly)

I make a decision .. to leave

the next morning

I get up I get dressed and in a small box my things

I grab it and go to the living room

my mother .. if you can call her she looks at me and says

mom: there are things for you to eat (she says while reading her magazine)

mizu: I'm not going to eat ..

mom: that's your problem

I leave the house and go to the entrance of the village

mizu: bye suna

after walking for hours

I met a man, fish?

HE INTENDED TO ENTER HIS ORGANIZATION

I said

Mizu: I accept ... I'll take revenge on you jinyu (tetric smile)

end flash back

And that's how that was 5 years ago, I'm 18 years old

pov sakura

I was in the room with the boys and I have an idea

saku: and if we sing

konan: not me

itachi: I sign up

sai: and me

neji: same

sasori: and me

here: well if I go

mizumi: me too

saku: good

after singing the girls smiled and hugged

itachi: sakura can you come a moment

sakura nods

and she goes with itachi

itachi: sakura ... the hokage of konoha .. has given us a 2nd chance or rather offered

Sakura was surprised

and

she said

saku: he knows that we are .. here

itachi denies

ita: no, he doesn't know ... he gave us a 2nd chance when he found out that Danzou was the one who forced him to kill the clan and I denied the organization so he proposed to give us a 2nd chance because we would be of help to the village

saku: and who is the new hokage

ita: who was your old sensei in team 7

sakura was surprised

saku: he does not know then

ita: not you and tenten are known as the devil's cherry tree and the gem of death neji became the killer pearl and sai is known as a mortal painter

Sakura nodded and said

saku: when we go

Itachi sighed and said

ita: tomorrow

he just left

Sakura came out of the room to tell the boys

The only thing that was clear to him was that he was not going to forgive so easily after all.

too late

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

sakura = devil's cherry

tenten = the gem of death

neji = killer pearl

sai = mortal painter

mizumi = bloody moon

goodbye beautiful pandicorn


	5. 5

Sakura went to warn the boys

sakura: guys (calls you)

they go to her

neji: what's up?

sakura tells the boys about what itachi said

sai: so we'll be back ..... (dryly)

neji: and kakashi is the new hokage ... (just as cold)

tenten: tomorrow ... (same as the others)

saku: and that kakashi this there means that (she is interrupted by sai)

sai: that they too (she completes looking at her partner)

the girl nods

saku: I'm going with itachi

tenten: do rich things hee 7w7 (she tells him in a naughty way)

sakura blushes

neji: pff are you crazy .. itachi puts a hand on top of her and cut what she has below (with an overprotective tone of "brother")

tenten: it was just a joke (she said she then hugged neji)

sai: I didn't like the joke (angry)

while with sakura and itachi

ita: how are you with the news? (while she hugged her)

saku: better already ... I love you

ita: me the same ... I'm afraid that seeing my brother will affect you and take you away from my side (she said, looking at her)

saku: it won't I love you

itachi smiles and kisses him

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- somewhere else (konoha)

kaka: ok akatsuki will come tomorrow

sasuke: good ..... and where are they going to stay (emoting as always)

kaka: in a house near the uchiha neighborhood

naruto: and it will be 10 rooms ... right? osea hidan, itachi, deidara, sasori, zetsu, tobi, konan mizumi, kisame and kakuzu

kaka: in fact there will be 14 there are 4 members that nobody knows

sasuke: hmp (thinking: who will be those 4 tks what a bother)

kaka: we will all wait for you at the entrance to konoha at 8:00 am

naruto: why so early dattebayo

kaka: shut up naruto ... on Sunday we will continue with the search for the boys

Naruto: yes .. (sad thinking: there is sakura - chan, where are you)

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- the next morning at 7:50 am with akatsuki

deidara: tobi give me back my clay

Tobi: no ... Tobi has been a good boy, he deserves this clay

mizu: stop fighting

itachi: we are already close (affirms)

neji: we are about to arrive (he says)

itachi: yes I know ... put on your capes

everyone paid attention to him

after a few minutes I had finally arrived

kakashi: akatsuki welcome back in the village i ask you to take off your hoods

the akatsuki removed the hoods all but 4 of them

naruto: you are the akatsuki members that we don't know

kaka: take off layers 8 orders you

the boys look at each other and take it off

naruto: sa .. sakura - chan ......

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------


	6. 6

m (angry looking at itachi) tomorrow I want you at 8:00 am in the field

training 7 to see what positions they will occupy

Pein: ok ... come on guys

the boys are leaving

Naruto: why did they change (sad)

kakashi: it was our fault and that of others (he closes his eyes and a tear falls)

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- with akatsuki in his new house

tenten: wow it's weird to go back to konoha

sai: yes it is

mizu: wow the house is giant I hope there is a library with nutella

sakura: if there is, I'll accompany you

all are installed

the next day

in field No. 7

kakashi: let me introduce you to Brillit Yash is the niece of an old friend of mine they do not know her because I arrived 1 month after sasuke, naruto and me

kakashi: let me introduce you to Brillit Yash is the niece of an old friend of mine they do not know her because I arrived 1 month after sasuke, naruto and me  
Brillit: hello

tenten: hello

sasori: (she is very cute) hee hello

kakashi: well the battle will be like this

deidara vs kiba

sasori vs shino

konan vs hinata

mizumi vs ino

sakura vs karin

tenten vs hanabi

neji vs naruto

itachi vs sasuke

sai vs shikamaru

etc ...

kakashi: let the 1st fight begin

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------

how was it?

goodbye beautiful pandicorn


	7. 7

kakashi: let the 1 fight begin kiba vs deidara

kiba: may the best win

deidara: I will

kakashi: it is not worth killing ... start

deidara was silent with a smile that is scary

As expected, he scared Kiba but he decided to attack

kiba: haa (while he tried to hit deidara)

deidara: Earth Element: Hiding Jutsu as a Mole

kiba looked to the sides

behind him Deidara smiled

kiba noticed and attacked

kiba: double wolf tusk

but when making contact with deidara pum

deidara exploded

yes ladies and gentlemen it was a clay clone

The explosion left Kiba and Akamaru stunned and disabled to continue in battle

deidara: hey, you were right, the best won (laughing)

kakashi: the winner is ... deidara (stunned by what happened)

deidara goes with her friends

Sakura: hey, you took longer than I thought (boring)

deidara: pff I had to let him attack ... I had to see if he went with everything

sakura: heh

kakashi: tomorrow will be the 2 duel I'll wait for you at the same time

all: there are

everyone was leaving but kakashi stopped sakura

kakashi: sakura ... time without seeing each other

sakura: wow you realize so far that observer (sarcastica)

kaka: don't talk to me like that

sakura: and how do you want me to talk to you, you left me, you left sai and me, remember * the one who abandons a mission is scum, but the one who abandons a friend is worse than scum * well, what scum I have in front of (mocking)

kakashi: .... that vocabulary is not for a little princess (angry)

Sakura: Do you see a fucking crown on my damn head or do you see that I live in a fucking castle

kakashi: no but .. you are my little princess (whispers) I ..

saku: you .. you what

kakashi: I want to get them back (says sure)

sakura: (laughs) hahaha ostia dude don't make me laugh hatake it's too late

kaka: why are you ... so, so

Sakura: what's up, I'm a bell or what the hell

kaka: me

sakura just says

sakura: you won't just remember it's too late

* it goes *

kaka: it's my fault I shouldn't have left them

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------somewhere else

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Tenten walked to the ramen stand where he met gay

gai: tenten ... your flame of youth has grown!

tenten: oh well ... you have aged (cold)

gai: I want you to forgive me and also neji

Tenten: and you think it will be so easy that you will ask us for forgiveness and we will fall into your little game ... heh, you're just a vile scum (he leaves there)

gai: I lost a student who could ... make him beat kakashi's team (crying)

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

holis how are you good the next chapter is the battle of sasori and shino

bay my beautiful pandicorns


	8. 8

kakashi: well the new battle sasori vs shino ... as I said before it is not worth killing (look at sasori)

saso: tks ... I don't promise anything

kaka: (sighs) start

shino: secret jutsu: sphere of insects

Sasori quickly moved and counterattacked before the jutsu took effect

sasori: let's finish quickly .... iron sand spear

shino unfortunately couldn't dodge it

kakashi: ino heal shino please ... the winner is sasori

sasori smiles and says

sasori: heh it was clear that that was going to happen

gets up and goes with akatsuki

kakashi: they already know tomorrow at the same time

everyone leaves

in the akatsuki lair

with itachi and sakura

ita: I love you and ... I won't get tired of saying it

saku: me too ... you were the first people to believe I was strong, you were a light

ita: it was you, you are the light of my days

sakura gets up

(they were in bed 7o7)

saku: you know I love you no

itachi: yes but ... it wouldn't hurt to hear it again

sakura: I love you

Itachi came over and planted a kiss and then they know what happened

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

with neji and tenten

neji: it's rare to come back ..

ten: I know I was happy, desperate, nervous (she couldn't continue because neji kissed her)

Ten: I love that you shut me up with a kiss (smile)

neji: it's the only way to do it

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

with sai and mizumi

mizu: hey why did you call me?

sai: I have to tell you something (smiling) I need you to come with me

mizumi follows him until he arrives

it was a beautiful place

it was a beautiful place  
mizu: it's beautiful

mizumi turns to see sai and sees him with a necklace

sai: mizumi would you accept to be the muse of this pale man and face everything together

mizu: sai ... of course I accept

Sai grabs her chin and kisses her

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

in akatsuki everyone was already present

neji was looking at the window

Tenten was eating with the other Akatsukis

sai was drawing mizumi

and sakura was reading a book

pain: it's time to go to the showdown

all: there are

I went to field 7

kakashi: what empi .. (was interrupted by a noise)

It seemed to have dropped a bomb and the smoke was present from that smoke came out ....! SPONGE BOB ! Nha many people came out

XxX: what year are we in?

sakura: 2018 why?

(N / A: IN THIS STORY it is the year 2018 understood)

XxX: so ... we have traveled to the past ...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

Hi, what are you doing? Excuse me if it's wrong, I forgot to update, I didn't realize on the day that it was sorry.

Excuse me ?

If they don't, I'll cancel this beautiful story and replace it with recipes to eat vegetables without grinding.


	9. 9

kakashi: let's see how they come from the future

the same girl who was hooded as well as the others

XxXxX: enn if you are hatake kakashi isn't it?

kakashi: yes, nice to meet you ...

XxXxX: Alira uchiha, tell me lira

ita / sasu: uchiha

lira: if there is a problem (with a threatening look)

the 2 denied

%%%%: hey lira I have an idea what if we introduce ourselves to our parents?

lira: hey it's a good idea mitsu

====: well let's start, I'll go first, yes?

all: there are

====: a pleasure I am junjey n ... susuki son of mizumi susuki and my father will not say who he is they call me hey I am 12 years old and surprisingly I am an ambu and I am coo captain I have a girlfriend who will appear later I also belong to team 7

He takes off his hood showing a young man identical to Mizumi

He takes off his hood showing a young man identical to Mizumi  
hey: you're still lira

the hooded one step to where the boy was before

lira: nice my name is alira tell me lira, really if someone tells me alira i send them to suna i continue my name is alira uchiha haruno

Sakura is with a smile and Itachi was hugging her

lira: I continue I am 12 years old I am in team 7 together with hey and like hey I am ambu the captain in fact ... I have 3 brothers and also a boyfriend

He takes off his hood to show a pink haired girl

He takes off his hood to show a pink haired girl

lira: the next is ....

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- I know the shortest chapter but I'm eating and I have 5 minutes left so I don't use the PC again for today

bay pandicorn


	10. 10

pov hinata

They were talking to future people while I was wondering if there was a son of mine, there is ... a girl stopped my thoughts

=====: a pleasure my name is ayame uchiha I am from team 8 and I am 12 years old I am a lira twin although you do not believe it since we do not have physical similarities hehe

=====: a pleasure my name is ayame uchiha I am from team 8 and I am 12 years old I am a lira twin although you do not believe it since we do not have physical similarities hehe  
(help me up)

Sakura planted a kiss on Itachi

mitsu: I continue, I have a boyfriend his name is mitsuki and he is not here

she was replaced by a young man

······: Hi, I'm boruto uzumaki ... hyuga

I was really surprised I looked at Naruto and he approached me and kissed me

I start to hear some voices they said

"hinata"

" open your eyes "

" awake "

I saw everything black

little by little I opened my eyes

I saw everyone looking at me

hina: what happened

they looked at me and said

Naruto: Konan hit you and knocked you out

flahs back

kakashi: start the fight

Konan ran fast but did it in circles around Hinata

hinata: byaku ...

she could not finish since konan hit the back of her neck leaving her unconscious on the floor

end flash back

hinata: but .. and the children

konan: children

hinata: if the future * getting up (N / A: he was on the floor) *

Sakura: it seems that the idiots of naruto infected you

Naruto started to nod until he realized what Sakura said

Naruto: hey

hinata was in the thoughts of her it was true it was all a dream

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------

YOU THINK IT WAS A DREAM OR NOT?


	11. 11

what really happened was not a dream

flash back

hey: lira

lira: what do you have hey

The boy looks at a watch that he had on his wrist and says

hey: the clock went up from 15 to 58

all F: THAT MEANS THAT .. we must return

hinata: what .. why

boruto: you see that (shows him the watch)

the clock was something like a battery you know from green to red etc.

hinata nodded

boruto: it is in red that means that time is altering

all P: what

lira: we must go but first .. hey, boruto

the boys go and start making strange movements with their hands while repeating the following words 4 times

lira / jey / boru: erase memory

those of the past began to fall one by one

those of the future disappeared as if it were a magic trick

not without first planting false memories

and although they disappeared it will not be the last time we see them

end flash back

after that they prepared for the new fight

but someone interrupts

tsunade: sorry to interrupt your fight but I need team 7 to do a mission of the utmost importance

(Note: WHILE KAKASHI AND THE OTHERS must fight, tsunade-sama is in charge)

naru / sasu / kaka: there is

they were going to retire but kakashi stops them

kakashi: there are still people missing (look at sakura and sai)

sai / saku: don't even think about it

tsunade: in fact sai and sakura are part of team 7 so they will have to go

sai / saku: but

tsunade: no buts

sai: he cannot command over us

tsunade: at the moment I am in charge so either they attend or out of the village

sakura: let's go

they both walk to the door

mizumi: they go away

tsunade: don't go away

saku: why not?

sai: what can make us change our minds

tsunade: it is towards the sand village

ten / neji / sai / saku: gaara ...

tsunade: well then ... are they going or what?

sai / saku: well ..

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------

emm ... hello - he hides behind a shield - I know they want to lynch me and they are right but hey you have to understand I did not promise that one day I would update and it was


	12. 12

sakura: fine .. (sighs) if it's to see him again it's fine

sai nodded

Naruto did not have a lot of joy and hug Sakura

naruto: yes sai and sakura - chan come with us

Sakura pulls him away quickly and looks at him a little annoyed

Naruto: hee .. I'm sorry sakura -chan is that I'm excited (sad)

Sakura's face changed from annoying to one of understanding

but she didn't say anything and she didn't have anything to say

Sasuke just looked at her for a few seconds and gave a half smile

kakashi: ok then let's go

before they left

Itachi approached Sakura and gave her a kiss

that made the emo give him a fit of jealousy which did not go unnoticed by kakashi which stopped him before he did something stupid

just like itachi mizumi approached sai and gave him a kiss

Sakura: huuy what are they a couple hee and they didn't tell us

the boys blushed and said nothing

after goodbye games they finally went on mission

ahead was kakashi, followed by naruto and sasuke while sai and sakura preferred to be behind

naruto: nee nee sai, sakura as they ended up in akatsuki

Sakura was not willing to talk, Sai either, but he could not last that long without talking and he had become used to toby

sai: it was the work of fate

/ me: now my name is great fate I thought she called me andreina /

naruto: hmp ... you spoke to us, it means you forgave us (screaming with emotion)

Sakura: haa it seems that the idiots do not take off Naruto but no we have not forgiven them and we really do not plan to do so

Naruto lowered his head and walked forward where she was next to Sasuke before

The rest of the day happened the same and soon it got dark so they camped near a river

Kakashi is cooking some fish that he had caught in the lake at the campfire

Sakura was sitting by the river while she thought .. she thought about all the good times of team 7 .. and then she remembered all the bad that was more than the good and she couldn't help but get angry

sai painted the imagined landscape that would have happened if that day had not existed if they had not left if only team 7 remained united

naruto was eating and sasuke .. sasuke was sasuke simply and simply

already at bedtime while everyone rested or well almost everyone rested and is that the minor uchiha could not sleep and decided to go see that person who stole his breath and that every time he saw how his brother kissed him they made him want to hit him

He approached and for a moment I doubt he is doing it but .. what could happen?

I enter the pink-haired tent

and I watch her sleep

I approached and caressed her cheek

He got closer every time he was about to kiss her when

&&&& : What are you doing ?

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

I know it took millennia without updating but hey I had no inspiration

and please don't kill me I'll try to go up more often yes

and who do you think interrupted sasuke


	13. 13

at these words sasuke turned to meet sai face to face

sai: I asked you what are you doing?

sasuke: I don't have to answer you (with an angry face)

sasuke gets up and leaves the tent, sai follows the act

sai: sasuke .. you don't understand right?

sasuke: I must understand that she cannot overcome me so she joined my brother ha that is clearer than water

sai shakes his head

sai: you don't understand right, she suffered, we all did it because of her, you want to know how we joined Akatsuki, you won't know that from me, what if I can tell you is that she made us make that decision

sasuke looks at him expectantly

sai: pain, anger, humiliation, betrayal that did not make that decision and you know after so long we were all fine .. until we came back .. they cannot ask us to forgive them if before at least try to win it and it will be better for you to walk away from her if you don't want me to tell itachi

and with these words he walked away as fast as he appeared leaving a sasuke somewhat confused with himself and the idea of keeping that layer of ice in his heart

while in konoha

with akatsuki

Deidara : ! TOBI! Come here idiot, it was your truth, you ate my beautiful clay ¿! TRUE? ( ANGRY )

Tobi: Tobi did not go (shaking his head and with clay in his mouth)

deidara: ah no then who was it (furious)

Tobi: my mouth (laughs)

Deidara : ! TOBI! (it is thrown at him)

itachi:! ALREADY ! the two (preventing the imminent murder of his partner)

again with Team 7 or rather EX - TEAM 7

already all up and heading towards suna

Naruto: Are we there? (asked for the fifteenth time)

kakashi: no naruto not yet (irritated)

5 seconds later

Naruto: He's coming .. (He was interrupted by Sasuke)

sasuke: shut up dobe (slaps him on the head)

naruto: auch (rubbing the bump)

sai / sakura: (sigh)

and finally they reached the gates of suna where gaara was waiting for them

gaara: guys ... sai, sakura? it can't be (goes and hugs them)

both young people correspond to the hug

gaara: where have they been?

sakura: that's a long story (smirks)

gaara crosses his arms and smiles in the same way

gaara: i have time

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

hello, please do not lynch me .. it is that I had not had time to update

I hope you like the cap

See you next time

I love you so much pandicorn launches nutella

atte: AndreimaMalfoy


	14. 14

in the kasekage tower

gaara: well then I guess you weren't notified of the mission right?

kakashi: (shakes his head) tsunade I said it was classified and that you would inform us

gaara: well and that's the way it is ... what happens is that a few weeks ago a crack in the ground was found on the outskirts of the village and. (was interrupted)

sasuke: we were called by a crack tks (arms crossed)

gaara: if you could let me finish maybe, just maybe your little brain understands something (annoying) as it said and although my men and women have tried to seal it they have not succeeded

sakura: and what is the problem?

gaara: the problem is that the crack is spreading more and more just two weeks ago it was not longer than a branch and now it is much bigger than three trees .. already 4 of my ambus have been swallowed by the crack and (it is interrupted)

Naruto: swallowed .. UMM I'm already hungry (laughs while scratching the back of his neck)

gaar: without interruptions (looks bad at sasuke and naruto) I continue and that without counting another one that we managed to get out (sighs) says that there was another world a bad one according to the

sai: well I think we should see the crack right?

gaara: (nods) come I gio

Gaara the gio towards the outskirts of the village and upon arrival they realized the magnitude of the problem

Gaara the gio towards the outskirts of the village and upon arrival they realized the magnitude of the problem  
sakura: ok .. that might be a problem

kakashi: well we don't know the depth of the crack to be able to fill it

sai: that and that of the other world we do not know if there is something true in what he said .. if so, we must be aware that if something or someone from his world is here or vice versa, we could not seal it

sakura: there's only one way to find out ...

Naruto: (raises his eyebrow) how?

sakura: find out for ourselves .. who does it

Naruto: hemm .. well I .. I think I left ramen in the oven (laughs)

sasuke: I better stay to emote

/ NAH LIE /

sasuke: hmp (with eyes closed)

kakashi: I think we should find a specialized team

sai: (whispers) chickens

Sakura: Okay, I do it (he throws himself into the crack)

naruto / kakashi / sai:! SAKURA!

sasuke: (whispers) sakura (eyes wide)

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----------

Hi boy, how are you?

I want to tell you that I love you, you are much more than I deserve, you say that I am a good writer, but without you I would not have to write, so I want you to take a minute and applaud you, you deserve it, I want you, I send you kiss hugs and from here I applaud you

ATTE: Andreina_d


	15. 15

while in konoha

A sexy jet black boy was looking out the window

itachia: (sighs)

Tobi: Itachi-sama ... does she miss Cherry-chan?

itachi: more than you imagine toby (laughs softly)

tobi: tobi imagine squirrels (says smiling)

Itachi looks at him and shakes his head remembering that he would make him sakura if he kills Tobi, savage sasori appears

sasori: I'm going to eat with bri

deidara: (comes out of nowhere) uh? the tomatito got conquest (he mocks) who was the fool? (laughs)

sasori: first brillit is not stupid and second .. sorry? does forever alone speak? (laughs)

deidara: die (looks at him wrong)

konan: (appears from the shadows) stop fighting (crosses his arms)

sasori: it's not my fault that he died this alone solin (laughs mockingly)

deidara glares at him

Tobi: true deidara - sama is more lonely than an otaku at recess (laughs)

wild pain appears

pain: someone said otaku

konan: what is otaku?

Itachi who saw everything from one end had an anime-style droplet

itachi: (sighs) tks .. you can't live like that (walks out the door)

// inner: no way that through the window right? / me: so you don't make fun of yourself, you'll see //

itachi: (sighs) tks .. you can't live like that (goes out the window)

// me: and maybe you can / inner: sometimes I wonder what I did wrong and then I remember the blows you gave yourself as a child and they pass me / me: die, muggle //

in another part of konoha

mizumi: ump .. I wonder how Kankuro would be, I forgot about it (he says while looking at the lake next to him) I have a bad feeling, I hope the boys are well

&&&&: ehh, hi, you know sasori right?

mizumi turns to the voice to realize that she is a girl

mizumi: ehh well, what do you want it for? (looking at her would be)

&&&&: is that we meet in i to eat but it still does not arrive .. I am brillit a pleasure (she shakes her hand)

mizumi: ... so you are the conquest of the tomato right? (looks at her threateningly) if you hurt him, play with her feelings or do something to her I swear I will persecute you until I kill you slowly and painfully .. capichi?

brillit: (nods scared)

mizumi: (smiles) a pleasure brillit my name is mizumi and if you want I'll take you with him

The brunette looked at the azabche with a raised eyebrow. Was the young woman bipolar?

on another side of konoha

Our sexy, beautiful and perfect jet named Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha, most of the people she met, they scared, hid or stood on guard

itachia: there is sakura why do I feel you did something stupid? (sighs) I hope you don't hear me (laughs remembering)

flash back

the akatsuki had just met some ninjas so as is customary a battle was fought in fact ivan well but a young woman with red hair did not think the same

sakura: (look that one of the ninjas tries to escape she couldn't allow it if she did it she would give notice and they were injured it would be difficult to escape so she thought of a plan)

The young woman climbed a tree watching the ninja who was about to cross a river, none of the others had seen him and she wanted to make them see that it would be useful, she jumped towards the ninja making them both fall into the river the current was great and the ninja was had hit the head and was easily dragged she was attached to a rock

Itachi who realized he ran to her direction saving her

The pink haired young woman was fine and good itachi as a good "friend" at that time I scold her

itachi: don't do that again, understand? it was stupid (angry)

Sakura: (smiles) nothing I do is stupid, at least not anymore (points to the river which carried a thread of blood between the current) if I did not do it, I would give notice

itachi: (smiled) well done

end flash back

He kept walking until an ambu came towards him

ambu: itachi uchiha?

itachia: yes

ambu: the hokage calls him (he leaves there)

itachi: now that I want to (grumble between teeth)

Upon arrival I noticed that his entire team was there

itachi: what happened, they are going to expel us (scoffs)

sasori: (annoyed) I know .. the only thing I know is that they ruined my date (crosses his arms)

kisame: no, it wasn't a date (says funny)

sasori: (blushing) yoo ..

Tsunade who was watching the whole show was arto

tsunade: YA CALLENSE (angry)

pain: then say which one you want?

tsunade: it's about sakura (says sad)

itachia: what happened to him (scared)

tsunade: she ...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------


	16. 16

Tsunade: Haruno Sakura, fell into the crack which they were supposed to seal (says trying not to heal worried)

Itachi: what? .. Where ? When ? and how ? (agitated)

tsunade: (sighs heavily) in suna, as far as I was informed, 2 hours ago, it seems that the crack has something in the depths of it she jumped in an attempt to find out (she says without looking at their faces)

deidara: and what are you waiting for? a picture ? send us to suna right now (angry)

sasori: and our cherry tree better be fine (angry)

tsunade: fine (sighs) but a group of ambus will go with you

mizumi: good

the akatsuki were about to leave when she hears the voice of the sannin

tsunade: please bring her back, I would like to apologize (sad)

the akatsuki didn't say anything they just left

In suna

Naruto: gaara, we must save Sakura-chan (worried)

Gaara: I know Naruto, you are not the only one worried (trying to sound firm)

Kakashi: we don't know what's down, we don't know if she's even alive (worried)

Sai: dead? I don't think so, maybe badly injured but not dead (eyes fixed on the wall)

Sasuke: hmp (crosses his arms)

———————————————  
Somewhere else

Sakura: ahg (looks around her) where am I?

· ™ylene

The pink haired woman looks expectantly at the place where the voice came from, meeting a man sitting on a rock

The pink haired woman looks expectantly at the place where the voice came from, meeting a man sitting on a rock  
Sakura: who are you?

· €€€€€: Tinder, you can call me tin and just like you try to solve the mystery of the crack myself

Sakura: oh ... and did you solve something?

Tin: I wish (sighs) I already told you my name, but you haven't told me yours (she looks at her with a raised eyebrow)

Sakura: Bond, James Bond  
( OK no )

Sakura: Sakura haruno (trying to find a way out)

Tin: what Sakura haruno eh? She honors your hair (laughs)

The girl did not answer

Tin: oh come on, we'll be here for a long time, be careful and not all our life, we have to put some humor in it (she laughs again)

Sakura: not if I find a way out (looks at him) and even if I didn't, my team will get me out of here

The pinkhead walks away, entering a path in total darkness

Tin: sure, after all they are already on their way (half-side smile)

££££: soon I will take revenge (said a voice in the shadow)

Tin: hu (laughs)

The blonde started following the pink haired girl

Sakura: why are you following me (stops)

Tin: I've been here longer than you, I know this place better than you, I'll be of help (smile)

Sakura: (rolls her eyes) okay (she keeps walking)

Tin:! great ! (She follows her) but that path leads to a wall, there is no way out there (laughs.)

Sakura: good genius, then you guide me (with a hint of annoyance in her voice)

Tin: good (smiles)

The blonde turns around

Sakura: there is where we come from

The blonde ignored him and just kept walking until they reached where they were before.

Sakura: I gave it to you .. (was interrupted)

She was interrupted by the sounds of falling from rocks and it was when she saw that there was an opening in the wall

Tin: it took time to build this passage (laughs at the girl's face) did we go in?

Sakura: good (enter)

The blonde also entered and then continued to close it

——————————— ————————————————————————  
Hello i'm sorry it's so short

How do you think Tin found out that Sakura was investigating?

How did Tin fall?

Do you think Sakura will come out?


	17. 17

Already inside the secret passage that can be said that it was dark both were walking blindly forward without being able to see where they were going or much less the one that both had just separated

-hum, tin where does this lead? - asked the pink haired girl

When he did not receive news about her question, he stopped walking to try to locate Tinder in the middle of the darkness, squinting her eyes, jade without success, although she really did not know if the blonde was nearby

"I didn't think this place was that deep." She sputtered her jade eyes again.

\----------------------------------

with akatsuki

They knew that it was still to come, that did not prevent tobi from asking

Tobi: we are here

she deidara: no

2 minutes later

tobi: I HAVE HABMBREEE very hungry, one dango, two dangos, three dango comereee because I HAVE HABMBREEE (SINGING) FISH AND CHICKEN WITH RICE, LIQUORED MILK RAMEN WITH ...

The child-minded man was interrupted by the blow Mizumi struck him that left him headfirst on the ground.

itachi: tks, lost sakura and you fighting can't shut up maybe (angry)

Konan: Itachi is right, one of us is lost and we have to do everything possible to recover it, so we just have to focus on walking and speeding up

everyone agreed including tobi

so everyone (including the ambus) closed their mouths and moved on, it would be dark soon so they would have to go as far as possible before this happened.

\--------------------------

in suna

\--------------------------

Naruto was already getting more impatient than he was previously and that was saying a lot

the blonde let out a loud sigh

naruto: I CAN SEE ME! we have to go find sakura -chan who knows what happened to her with those monsters down there (the blonde shouted with a frown)

sai: do you think I'm not worried? I know she can take care of herself but we don't know what kind of creatures are down there, but we shouldn't be screaming or do you think that if you do she will magically appear?

gaara: you two calm down, Tsunade sent another akatsuki statement and some ambus are on their way that surprises me a bit

sai :( shakes his head) I would be surprised if they didn't come, as I told you, sakura and I are part of akatsuki and also sakura is dating Itachi

gaara: really?

sai nodded and turned his gaze to the wide crevasse in front of them that her best friend had thrown herself into

\--------

Tinder was confused. Sakura was supposed to be behind him, but now he had simply disappeared. He couldn't deny that he was worried. He had really said that he built the crack to impress. He discovered it just a day before the girl arrived, so he didn't know what. where would it lead or what was here

he could only sigh and whisper

\- Now what the fuck do I do -

\-----------

Jade eyes kept walking when she heard a noise behind her

Steps

\- tinder ? it's you ? She hoped it was really him.

\- I am someone much better - a deep voice spoke

at the same time that I cover his mouth

Clearly, the one with pink hair was not going to give up so easily, because the moment she had the opportunity, she bit her hand

the man removed his hand but did not let go

\- Let go of me - said the pink haired girl

\- You don't know how long I've been here, how long since I haven't touched a girl as pretty as you - said the man

\- damn fool, let me go -

\- hum - laughs and injects a paralysis into his neck -

then everything went black for the young woman

the next time she woke up someone was moving her shoulder shaking her and saying hers hers her name she recognized after a few seconds that it was her tinder who was calling and shaking her

-agh my head - the jade eyed one got up from the ground.

"Because of kami I thought you were dead," he says in an alarmed tone the blonde.

\- How did you find me ? -asked the girl confused-where did you get that torch-she said pointing to the burning torch in the young man's left hand.

-oh this-referring to the torch -it was on one of the walls off of course but after a few tricks it could be lit-she said proudly.

the girl began to inspect everything well there was nothing out of place everything was earth

The last thing she remembered was this she trying to get out of the hands of a man and in that moment she realized that this man was nowhere

she proposed to inspect herself, nothing out of place had no visible wound that the tinder shirt didn't cover

wait

tinder shirt why did he have the blonde's shirt?

Seeing the bewilderment in the eyes, Jade the blonde spoke to him

-I uh .. I put my shirt on you, it's because when I found you you weren't so covered and I'm sure it's better that way-he said a little blushing-by the way, what the hell happened? -This time he seemed concerned.

the problem was that not even she knew

\--------------------------------------


	18. 18

and when they finally found themselves at the entrance of suna, itachi ran a strong chill down his back, something was wrong, he knew it, and he feared with all his soul that it was his cherry tree although he knew with certainty that it was done after all she jumped into the crack, she kept asking what the hell was her girlfriend thinking to have done that she .. he knew her there was something that did not fit and scared her

standing there ready to receive a few ambus (6 or 7) and gaara himself

-akatsukis, I suppose they must be worried about Sakura, so the best thing will be that they pass we need to talk about some plans-the redhead spoke, his voice firm but at the same time with a hint of concern.

the akatsukis nodded to proceed to enter the village of sand they had been in the place before but really that did not stop them marveling at some things in this village

the redhead took them to a place where there was a giant crack

all the akatsukis had a gloomy look one of their own at this moment was in danger

\- What do you have so far? the older uchiha asked in a gloomy voice, as he searched the remainder of the former team 7 with his eyes.

"Not much, the few who returned are too traumatized to give an explanation or statement about the creatures that are in that place," he says, giving a loud tired sigh.

\- When will they send a rescue team? - Mizumi asked with a frown.

\- No .. we can't, not without knowing what's below - I wince down.

-! Are you saying that our cherry tree is down there, alone, without food, in danger and you will just sit and wait for one of the crazy people to think of something! - Deidara spoke angrily.

\- It is not something that makes me happy, she is my friend as much as you are - she said clenching her fists - on the contrary we are trying to find a safe plan, Sasuke is putting one into a genjutsu and trying to see what happens there but we haven't had answers - he said scratching his chin.

\----------------

in the crack

\-----------------

the pink-haired woman had sat on one of the many stones that were in that place

\- I shouldn't have jumped - the girl resigned sigh.

\- Then why did you do it? - Asked the blond.

"I don't know, it's not ... weird as if something called me and simply as if it had control of me," he says with a snort, while he looked at nothing.

\- I thought I was the only one - whispered the blonde.

\- what ? - Asked the jade eyes.

-I thought I was the only one-looking into her eyes-I came here to explore but I had no intention of jumping up here-laughs-it's funny-sighs-the fact that my curiosity goes to seal my own grave.

-ha ... it seems as if she wants us here-she tells him a little angry-I just want to go back with my friends .. I mean friends, they are my family, the only one for a while.

the blonde smiled sadly at him and leaned down beside him

\- I suppose we should sleep a little, we will need energy to get out of this place - the boy told him to proceed to put out the fire.

\- ... good night - Sakura says to close her eyes and try to imagine that she is asleep in her bed next to her boyfriend - and good night Itachi - she whispers almost in-audibly and then leaves the way free to a treacherous tear that is it peeked out of his left eye.

"Good night, try to rest, we have a lot to do," she answered, and then yawned.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------

hello if you were already promised it would be the week before but I was doing some work

how did you think?


	19. 19

that same night in suna

the jet sigh already more than a day that his girlfriend was inside that crack

running a hand over her face she found herself sobbing silently

she was alone right now she didn't have to look strong

because she was not

the love of her life was destroyed in that crack .. alone, cold, with fear perhaps, he knew that she would find a way out of there

That did not prevent her heart from squeezing when she thought about her, in what condition was she?

and releasing a louder sob that echoed throughout the room, she dropped to her knees to the floor while she took a small object out of her caquetá

a ring

It belonged to his mother, when he was a child his mother gave it to him and he clearly remembers what she told him

"Honey, this ring is special ... you know they say that those who wore this ring were in love with their respective partner until the last second, you are still young and I know that at some point you will meet the person who will move the ground where you step, that will turn your world upside down, for which you will not be able to stop thinking and believe me that person will be as lucky to have you as I am for being your mother "

\- I found her .. I found her mommy and I swear I'm not going to lose her - she says with a broken voice as she wipes the tears that fall from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket - I'm going to rescue her and I'm going to visit you at you and dad I know you will like her ... she is the best and you would get along with her both are so fantastic - he whispers positioning himself in a fetal position on the cold floor and falling asleep even between more tears.

_the next morning _

in the crack

the blonde got up, he didn't know how much time had passed or if it was morning

He assumed that the pink haired woman was still asleep since apart from the breaths, absolutely nothing could be heard

although of course maybe the young woman was only silent

taking two rocks to proceed to hit them one against the other giving the fire as a result the young man re-lit the torch

as the young jade eyes thought she was asleep

sigh

he was afraid of losing the only person he saw since he fell in this place

he freaked out when he saw his clothes or the lack of his clothes clearly worried about what he could have happened to him

During the night neither she nor he spoke about it

And he he supposed it was for the best

however he was still angry

He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell him the truth

that he was ..

a thick voice interrupted him

he came from the shadows

\- You look stressed - the voice whispered with a hint of amusement and malice.

\- Was it your right? - he asked angrily - what did you do to him? he growled.

\- me ? - I ask with an air of innocence - I just played with her for a while, why? it bothers you ? she asked making his tone darker.

-You are a .. how dare you touch me ..- the blonde fell quickly, that was what the monster wanted and he was not going to tell him.

\- To who ? - I ask even with that irritating tone.

\- To her, she is my friend .. you said that you would let me come back the moment you fed on the chakra of the other ninjas. You had enough. Why did you call her here? I helped you attract them but you never said about her - said the blonde raising his voice higher.

"Oh ... my poor dear Tinder, the answer is easier than you think," he said, softening the word easy.

\- So ? Well what is it? -looking haughtily at the shadows.

"Fun," he said simply.

\- ¿! fun ? you're a .. - the blonde was interrupted.

\- what ? that I am Tinder because I do know that you are .. and who she is or do you think I would not know that she is your sister .. the little, sweet and missing Amai ..- he said with a dry tone.

neither of them noticed the moment the pink haired girl had woken up

\- what ? - Confused the voice of the jade eyes rumbled in the passage.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------

hello my lives how are you

I hope you are taking care of yourself in this quarantine

remember to wash your hands it will give you the opportunity to see if there are more boruto caps

I adore you kisses


	20. 20

Years ago in a small village

the fire was spreading everywhere

Screams

people were running eh trying to put out the flames

two children, frightened brothers in different places each

the eldest had been able to escape from the house

not his sister

Jade eyes was scared in a corner as the fire consumed most of her house if not all

When the fire started, her first impulse was to go to her father's room but the door was on fire and she couldn't, then she went to her brother's  
When the fire started, his first impulse was to go to his parents' room but the door was on fire and he couldn't, then he went to his brother's .. empty there was no one so he went down but the fire had spread to the front door

fear seized her body and in a second the darkness invaded her sight leaving her unconscious on the ground

It should be noted that after this no one knew that she happened to Amai

\-----------------------------

nowadays

\--------------------------

the pink haired girl seemed to be in shock and she turned her gaze to where she was in her red eyes

"You," she said resentfully.

\- Hello dear, I see that you are already aware - with a mocking tone.

-Sakura ...- says the nervous blond-let me explain- these words came out of her lips almost desperately.

The one with pink hair stopped looking at the one in the shadows and then looked at tinder

her face looked angry

and he did not blame her, he would have to clarify many things

\-------------------------

in suna

\---------------------------

gaara finally had a preview

the redhead was able to speak "well" with one of the ambus who had previously fallen

and this had informed him (and I quote verbatim)

"- E-el ... So.. Shadows .. Left .. who .. erda .. - said the nervous ambu to then breathe and say - eat chakra to become strong, it's the devil, the devil, run run run Away, rescue hides in shadows .. O-eyes Blood .. blood blood - he said placing his hands around his head. "

It wasn't much but now they knew that inside that place there was someone or something that fed on the chakra and that was undoubtedly bad

the weary sigh as she massaged her temples

\------------

in one of the hotels in suna

\-------------

\- Do you think she's okay? -I ask Tenten looking at the ground -I say, you know, a day has passed and she doesn't even have food or water ..

the chocolate eyes was talking to her boyfriend

-She will be very calm, we know her, if anyone can do this it is her-she smiles at him as she passes her arm around the girl's back.

the girl looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him

the pearl eye on the part of her I hug her tighter and kiss her forehead

they both fell on the bed hugging each other without wanting to let go for even a minute  
they both fell on the bed hugging each other without wanting to let go for even a minute

the night before none could sleep (out of concern so do not think anything strange, wrong thinking)

so it was no surprise that from sobbing silently they both went into deep sleep

\---------------------

in another hotel in suna

\---------------------

the pale boy sat on the edge of the bed and then sighed

he got up trying not to make noise so as not to wake up his girlfriend who was in the bed next to him

He looked in the mirror seeing the dark circles not yet so pronounced and then tried to leave the hotel

before achieving it, his girlfriend stopped him

\- you're good ? - Asked the worried jet.

She knew perfectly well that no matter how much he said yes, the reality was that he was scared by the fact that his best friend still could not be rescued

"Yes," she said in a rather cold tone to tell the truth.

The girl raised an eyebrow and, looking questioningly at the young man, motioned for him to sit aside on her bed.

\- Come - the girl says.

the young man stands for a few seconds in the same place and then gives way and sits next to the jet without making the slightest noise

Maybe 40 seconds passed before the boy smiled but not a real smile but a sad one that reflected pain and that the girl realized the moment the tears fell down her pale cheeks

Maybe 40 seconds passed before the boy smiled but not a real smile but a sad one that reflected pain and that the girl realized the moment the tears fell down her pale cheeks  
the girl couldn't help but hug him

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

ok hi how will you see it is not an interesting chapter or anything but I wanted to give you something for children's day which is today July 19 (or at least here in venezuela)

besides that I wanted to put something from other couples

it is not very long but good


	21. 13

at these words sasuke turned to meet sai face to face

sai: I asked you what are you doing?

sasuke: I don't have to answer you (with an angry face)

sasuke gets up and leaves the tent, sai follows the act

sai: sasuke .. you don't understand right?

sasuke: I must understand that she cannot overcome me so she joined my brother ha that is clearer than water

sai shakes his head

sai: you don't understand right, she suffered, we all did it because of her, you want to know how we joined Akatsuki, you won't know that from me, what if I can tell you is that she made us make that decision

sasuke looks at him expectantly

sai: pain, anger, humiliation, betrayal that did not make that decision and you know after so long we were all fine .. until we came back .. they cannot ask us to forgive them if before at least try to win it and it will be better for you to walk away from her if you don't want me to tell itachi

and with these words he walked away as fast as he appeared leaving a sasuke somewhat confused with himself and the idea of keeping that layer of ice in his heart

while in konoha

with akatsuki

Deidara : ! TOBI! Come here idiot, it was your truth, you ate my beautiful clay ¿! TRUE? ( ANGRY )

Tobi: Tobi did not go (shaking his head and with clay in his mouth)

deidara: ah no then who was it (furious)

Tobi: my mouth (laughs)

Deidara : ! TOBI! (it is thrown at him)

itachi:! ALREADY ! the two (preventing the imminent murder of his partner)

again with Team 7 or rather EX - TEAM 7

already all up and heading towards suna

Naruto: Are we there? (asked for the fifteenth time)

kakashi: no naruto not yet (irritated)

5 seconds later

Naruto: He's coming .. (He was interrupted by Sasuke)

sasuke: shut up dobe (slaps him on the head)

naruto: auch (rubbing the bump)

sai / sakura: (sigh)

and finally they reached the gates of suna where gaara was waiting for them

gaara: guys ... sai, sakura? it can't be (goes and hugs them)

both young people correspond to the hug

gaara: where have they been?

sakura: that's a long story (smirks)

gaara crosses his arms and smiles in the same way

gaara: i have time

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

hello, please do not lynch me .. it is that I had not had time to update

I hope you like the cap

See you next time

I love you so much pandicorn launches nutella

atte: AndreimaMalfoy


End file.
